honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Cuphead
Cuphead is the 171st episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert. It parodies the classic run and gun action video game Cuphead. In keeping with the game's retro style, it was narrated by Damien Haas in the style of a 1930's radio announcer. The video was published on October 24, 2017. Cuphead was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Cuphead on YouTube "Do you want a challenge so tough, you'll toss your little sister at the televisual box?" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Cuphead Script Announcer: This message is brought to you by the Commission for Honest Criticisms. Hey, there kid! You look like a strapping young lad! Do you crave excitement, adventure and fast-paced cartoon action? Do you want a challenge so tough, you'll toss your little sister at the televisual box? Do you pledge allegiance to America? Ho ho! Of course you do! Then it's time to jump into the pepped up world of... Cuphead Who's that? Why, it's our hero, Cuphead! And his boisterous brother Mugman! These two adorable scamps had a ring-ding at the clip joint and now they're in a little over their cup heads! They made a dirty deal with a dastardly devil and it's up to you to help them collect the souls of their cartoon enemies! Using only your wits, your ingenuity and a snappy set of business guns! Watch where you point that thing mister! Delight in the luscious visuals that only Cuphead can offer. As years of animating in sweatshop-style conditions finally pays off! In art so cheery you won't notice the enemies' shots until they hit you in the cup! And so charming that it draws in a crowd of curious casuals -- then crushes their spirits with gameplay that's harder than a petrified nutsack! Where's that smile now, little Timmy? Why, it's in the garbage with your platforming skills! Join in on the antics of those loveable container boys as they jump, dash, and parry around wacky run-and-gun levels. Where anything and everything will happily smash you to pieces! And duke it out with sentient carrots, waffles, cars and more! As each dastardly villain morphs into different forms more ridiculous than the last! Until you inevitably perish and find out that you aren't even halfway done! But keep at it! Suffering builds character! And also keeps your video game from being two hours long! Choose your arsenal of bad guy bopping bullets! From bread and butter classics, to more exotic additions, to poultry pot shots for patsies. And gear up with potent power-ups from a petulant porcine! ['''Eyepatch bartender pig:' "Goodbye!"] Or specials stolen from some serious spooks! Until you've got the perfect loadout to face your newfound nemesis! Then lose again anyway because you're an embarrassment to your family and country! And crank it down to simple mode like a sniveling beatnik! Until you realize you can't actually progress that way! And after, shamefully return to regular to get roughed up all over again! Because nothing teaches a man humility like having your face melted by a cartoon flower! And remember, if you cry, the communists win! So muster up your masochism and get in your best mug mindset for a sumptuous shooter that's classic in every sense of the word. And drink deep from the sense of accomplishment you feel! When you finally conquered its cartoony challenge and can safely say you've mastered ''Cuphead! Excuse me? What's that you say? There's a hard mode?! Go f*** yourself! Starring: Goblet Guy; Demitasse Dude; Gallon Gal; Dark Porky; Mr. Potts; Andrew Dice Clay; and Satan Who is the Devil. for Cuphead was 'Chalice Child.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Chalice Child Did you know there's an unlockable black and white mode? All you need to do is beat every run-and-gun mode without firing a shot. Sounds about as fun as going down a slide made of cheese graters! Trivia * Cuphead is narrated by Smosh Games employee Damien Haas. 'The production team wanted the video to be narrated in a 1930's-style radio announcer voice to reflect the style of the game. Haas was deemed better suited to this style than regular narrator 'Jon Bailey. * The Cuphead Honest Trailer was published 3 weeks after Defy Media's SVP of Content, Andy Signore, was fired amidst allegations of sexual misconduct. Honest Game Trailers went on a three week hiatus. The Defy channels Screen Junkies and Screen Junkies News also remained dark for three weeks. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Cuphead has a 90.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Robert Workman of ComicBook.com observed "It’s been a good couple of weeks since we’ve seen an Honest Game Trailer come out from the team at Smosh Games, so to say that we were overdue is an understatement. ... The style of the trailer is a bit different from what you’ve come to expect from the usual Honest Game Trailers, as it provides a new narrator that speaks more in the style of a 1930’s news reader. But it still fits stylishly into the clip, as he breaks down the stuff that works so well in the game." Randy Ladyka of Entertainment Buddha said the Honest Game Trailer was "one of the best yet." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Damien Haas Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * '"Cuphead" Honest Game Trailer Is Just Like The Game: It's Not For The Faint Of Heart '- 9Gag write-up * 'The Long Awaited ‘Cuphead’ Honest Trailer Is Here ' - Entertainment Buddha article * 'Cuphead Gets A Fun Honest Trailer ' - ComicBook.com article * 'The Cuphead Honest Game Trailer. '- Moe Lane article * 'Honest Game Trailers Roasts Cuphead '- DLH article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Indie games Category:Run and gun games Category:StudioMDHR